


Austere

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [206]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>austere: adjective: ôˈstir: having an extremely plain and simple style or appearance; unadorned.</p><p>Middle English: via Old French from Latin austerus, from Greek austēros ‘severe.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Austere

Yes, it was true, Sherlock's only adornment was his trademark blue scarf, which he wore no matter the weather. But there was nothing austere about the man who crouched over their latest case. He removed the latex gloves with a snap, his green eyes flashing in annoyance; John sighed, waiting for the eruption that never came. He looked up into John's patient eyes and took a deep breath.

"Lestrade..." He ran his fingers through the curls he painstakingly styled and pampered each morning and closed his eyes. "...it's really quite simple..." He kept his eyes on John as he built a case, each small detail a brick that became a prison around the guilty party. John barely breathed as Sherlock completed his effective dissection of the crime scene.

"John?"

"Hmmm?"

"We're finished here, love."

"Oh."

Sherlock smiled at him in that way that made John feel as if he and Sherlock were the only people on the planet; his eyes glowed, his sharp lines softened, and the dimples John loved to kiss deepened. Nothing simple or plain in the man that took his hand and led him home.


End file.
